Delirium
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Evan hits his head and gets carried home by Pietro.Interesting things ensue. SpykexQuicksilver


**Okay, SpykexQuicksilver makes me happy, so I'm going to do my best to write a good fic.**

(-)

Evan Daniels had a problem. And that problem's name was Pietro Maximov. Now at first one might think that the problem would be that they were enemies. But the true problem was that in the past, they had been friends. Evan had trouble letting go of that past, especially since he had more than friendly feelings for the mutant called Quicksilver.

This trouble was exemplified in a one on one battle between the old friends. Pietro was giving Evan the usual run around when he ran directly at Evan, intending to swerve at the last second, but he instead tripped and sent them both flying across the pavement. Evan was on the bottom, and hit his head hard on the concrete. Pietro, stunned that he had actually tripped, lay on top for a minute or so, feeling dazed.

Evan's head wound didn't affect his feelings, and the feelings he was getting at having Pietro so close were dangerous. Pietro smelled good, like fresh air and clean sweat. And his lithe body pressed against Evan's felt great. When Pietro felt the effects of these thoughts, he flipped out. "Daniels, what the hell?!" he demanded as he jumped off of Evan. Evan merely groaned weakly. "Damn it Daniels, why'd you have to have a head wound?! I can't run with you if your head is the problem!"

So Pietro picked Evan up gently and began to walk with him back to the Institute. "You'd better be damn grateful that I'm slowing myself down to keep your empty head intact." Pietro continued.

"Pietro?" Evan asked quietly.

"Yeah, what is it Daniels?" Pietro sighed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Please don't tell anyone about...you know."

Frustrated at having to move so slowly, Pietro didn't feel like playing nice. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"I won't hunt you down when I'm back on my feet."

"Wrong. Can't catch me, try again."

"Uh, I'll be your best friend?" Evan tried.

"What the hell kind of offer is that?!" Pietro scoffed. "To me it felt like you were after more than just my friendship, so why would I buy that?!"

"Because you used to like being my friend. At least, my frenemy. I guess I just thought that meant more to you than it did." Evan sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone if I can help it." Pietro said in annoyance.

"Really?"

"Really. Now I get to ask something....did you get hard because it was me? Do you like me?" Evan faced away from Pietro and avoided meeting his eyes. "I see. And how long has this been going on?"

"Since we were friends in New York." Evan said quietly.

"That's a long time to keep it secret." Pietro said. He didn't seem his normal cocky self. He didn't rub in the fact that Evan was gay, or that he liked Pietro.

"Don't worry Pietro, I understand that you don't like me and-" Evan was cut off by Pietro's lips.

When Pietro pulled away, he said, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never said I didn't like you."

Evan's eyes were wide, and he touched his lips. When it became obvious that he was too embarrassed to speak, Pietro said, "You gonna say anything Evan?"

"I feel kind of sleepy..."Evan said, his eyes going unfocused.

"Aw shit! Don't you dare fall asleep Daniels, or I won't speak to you for a week!" Pietro threatened.

"But Pietro, I'm so tired." Evan tried to snuggle into Pietro's chest, and Pietro panicked. If Evan fell asleep, couldn't he go into a coma or something?!

Pietro picked up his pace a little, and Evan groaned. "Pietro, don't move so fast. The wind is cold."

"If it will keep you awake, I'll move as fast as I damn please!" Pietro retorted.

"But you aren't running. Why aren't you running?"

"Because you have a head wound you idiot!" Pietro snapped. "Believe me, I'd love to run, but I wouldn't love for you to be a vegetable. Who would I pick fights with then?"

"All the X-men think you're a stuck-up jerk. Wouldn't be too hard to find a replacement." Evan pointed out.

"Maybe, but they aren't like you. You really seemed to hate me, up until now." Pietro said.

"Smokescreen." Evan said with a yawn. His eyes fluttered closed.

"No sleeping!" Pietro shouted. Evan jerked back awake then groaned and clutched his head. "Look, if you stay awake, I'll give you a special reward when you're feeling better." Pietro promised.

"What reward?" Evan asked.

"Something good. Something you'll like." Pietro promised.

"Okay. I'll try." Evan said. For the rest of the trip, Evan made much more effort to stay awake. He only started to doze when they were outside the Institute. Pietro couldn't run past the security so he hit the speaker button at the gate. "Evan's hurt!" he shouted at it impatiently.

Within minutes, Scott, Jean, and Logan were there to get Evan. "What happened?" Scott demanded angrily.

"He hit his head, otherwise we would have gotten here a lot sooner." Pietro said quickly. At least Evan's erection had gone away. That would have brought up questions Evan probably wouldn't have wanted to answer.

"Yeah, he probably hit his head because of you!" Scott said accusingly.

"It was an accident!" Pietro hissed, angry at being accused when he had actually been nice and considerate.

"Scott, you're wasting time! Quicksilver, what did he hit his head on? Did anything else happen to complicate his injury?" Jean asked, looking Evan over.

"He hit his head on the concrete, and...um..." Pietro didn't want to say how the erection happened, or really that it happened at all, and he was pretty sure that Evan wouldn't want them to know.

"What?! Pietro, this is important!" Jean said, using his real name.

"He, um...got hard?" Pietro said uncertainly. "It might have been a side-effect of the head trauma, I guess."

"Oh. That doesn't seem likely, but thanks Pietro. Every bit helps." Jean said. Pietro smirked. He liked her better than Scott.

"I don't suppose you could tell me when he's better? Gotta know when I can pick on him again without feeling guilty." Pietro said.

Jean laughed. "He'll probably be fine with some good rest and care. When he's back at school he should be healthy. Although picking on him doesn't sound like a very nice way to treat someone with a freshly healed head wound."

"Yeah, well, since when am I nice?" Pietro said carelessly.

"It was nice of you to bring him back at a speed that wouldn't damage him. Thank you Pietro." Jean said. And then they took Evan away.

(-)

"What happened?" Evan asked. His eyes were crusty and his mind felt fuzzy. He wiped his eyes and saw Jean sitting beside his bed.

"You've been out for a while. A few days. You don't have any permanent damage, but your head did get rattled." Jean told him. She giggled. "Pietro seemed worried when he brought you back. And...he told us about what happened. With...your erection and all."

Evan blushed and looked away. "He...?"

"He suggested it was from your head trauma. But I don't think so." Jean said.

"So he didn't say...?" Evan started to ask.

"Say what?" Jean asked with a knowing smile. Sometimes being telepathic was interesting.

"Fuck, you know anyway. Stupid telepath." Evan said, looking embarrassed and sullen.

"Evan, it's okay. I think it's cute." Jean said.

"Cute?! You think it's cute that Pietro turns me on?!" Evan demanded. This humiliation was second only to when Pietro found that fact out.

"What?!" Kurt asked from the doorway. "You like Quicksilver?"

Before Evan could reply or stop him, Kurt popped out. "Sometimes living with mutants is a pain. Now everyone will know." Evan whined.

"I don't think it will change much. We're still your friends, and we're still your family. And if you like Pietro, then we'll support you. Well, Scott might not be too supportive, but we'll keep him in line." Jean said reassuringly.

"I'll just have to see." Evan said.

(-)

The next day, Evan went back to school, and he ran into Pietro in the hallway. He had been walking with Jean and Scott, and Pietro was walking with Lance and Fred. "Come on Scott, let's get to lunch." Jean said, pulling Scott away from what would probably have been a ugly confrontation.

"Guys, could you give me a minute? I have to settle something with Daniels here." Pietro said, and Lance and Fred left.

"So..." Evan said awkwardly.

"So...I take it your thick head is all better." Pietro said.

"About that...what did you mean by reward?" Evan asked after a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was falling asleep. You said if I didn't, you'd give me a reward. Something I'd like." Evan explained.

"I don't know what you think I said, but it must have been the side effect of the head trauma. I promised you nothing." Pietro sneered.

Evan looked hurt. "Oh, okay." he said before shuffling off to find his friends. Anyone watching would have said that Pietro looked guilty as Evan walked away.

(-)

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. I could leave it there, and I might, for a while. But hopefully there will be a second chapter in the future.**


End file.
